The invention relates to a process for dehydrating a gas containing water using a liquid desiccant. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for regenerating said liquid desiccant using a simple, economic means which does not pollute the environment in any way.
Dehydrating a gas, for example a natural gas or a refinery gas, is a conventional operation which enables the dew point of the water in said gas to be controlled Such an operation thus prevents hydrates or ice from forming during transport or use of said gas, and it can also reduce the risk of corrosion.
To this end, the gas is routinely brought into contact with a hydrophilic liquid desiccant. Such desiccants include glycols and polyglycols. Because of its high affinity for water, its chemical stability and its low cost, triethylene glycol (TEG) is the most frequently used.